


My Future Partner in this Post-War-Ridden World

by Musiciati



Category: SPY x FAMILY (Manga)
Genre: "little nightmares 2' did NOT inspire me, Anya and crew aged up, F/M, Kidnapped, There’s still fluff, did they ever do their homework, it's an hea i swear, the power to compel, what's prom when you can have a ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29969724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musiciati/pseuds/Musiciati
Summary: I take aim at my target and hold my breath. I only have one chance... A bloom of bright red appears on his chest, and my breath hitches, because the thing is I haven't pulled the trigger and I wasn't aiming for the chest.Yor is missing, Loid is a frazzled mess without her and it's up to Anya to save the day.May of been listening to Forever Falls Apart and may have of been inspiration for Damian’s headspace...
Relationships: Becky Blackbell/Damian Desmond/Emile/Ewen/Anya Forger (SPY x FAMILY), Loid Forger | Twilight & Yor Briar Forger | Thorn Princess
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	My Future Partner in this Post-War-Ridden World

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am again, didn't think I would be posting more so soon, but when inspiration hits you write. Another short story-inspired work, that I hope makes some sense. I kinda felt like the story was getting away from me a bit, and the characters seemed a bit oc, so it's not my proudest work, but the idea was interesting and so I went with it. Well, enjoy!

The flashing light show, the blaring music, through the haze of dry ice, and writhing bodies on the floor, the rattling of the bass on my chest was nothing compared to the pounding of my heartbeat _-badoom, badoom-_

If my papa knew where I was, I'm sure I wouldn’t be allowed to any more of Becky's 'late-night study groups'. 

But, it isn't Becky's fault because I'm on a mission, speaking of which, I know he's here. 

He has to be. 

Thankfully the bodies dancing against one another keep me hidden from his view-and his senses, if not for that, he may have detected the small scent of fear from me.

Not that I'm scared, but I wouldn't be human if I wasn't a little frightened, not that I could say the same about him. 

A little of my fear quelled as I touched my necklace (a gift from Yor given to Anya on her 16th birthday) and made a determined step towards my target.

I positioned myself the way Mama taught me and readied my aim. 

He'll never know what even hit him.

I only had one chance and the crowd around them wouldn't make this easy. 

Becky would hate me, if she knew the real reason why I agreed to come here and that it was me who did it. 

But, this was for world peace, and for her, so she can't hate me for that.

~~~

"High Society is going to be at Ultra Live, OMG! Anya the male lead, Sebastian is so hot and he has the bluest eyes you've ever seen."

The thing with Becky is that while most people are put off, by her show of pride and important family connections, beneath all of that is a truly loyal friend. Unlike others at Eden, Becky never put up airs with me about the fact that my parents aren't CEOs or influential politicians. 

While half the time I never understood what Becky was talking about, her talking about High Society caught my attention.

"But Becky, what happened to Maximillian from Berlint in Love?"

If there's one thing that I know about Becky, it's her crazy infatuation with the show Berlint in Love and the male lead Maximillian.

"Oh, that show, it's super cliche." Becky nonchalantly waves a hand and goes to grab a risque black outfit from the rack. 

"Also, we're going to be there. I got us VIP tickets."

"You mean you got us VIP tickets to the most sought-after club in Berlint, to see the cast of High Society."

"Yep...Oh! try this on, Anya."

It was the thing about Berlint in Love that got me. Becky absolutely worships the show. One snarky remark about Maximillian and the show and 3 stitches later, snide remarks about the soap opera cease to be at Eden Academy.

This is why what Becky was saying didn't make any sense.

"Becky, how can you be over Berlint in Love, it's all you ever talk about" -or at least since I arrived at Eden, where Becky was the first and only person in all my classes to actually speak to me- "and didn't you say the romantic tension between the two leads is heating up?" 

"I know, but once the two leads actually get together, the show will lose its edge and then end. So in order to prepare for the inevitable, I moved on to High Society and it's story is way more complex. Like it inspires me to want to do things, plus Sebastian is hot."

"Becky wait-" I stop her from spinning around in the outfit and made her look me in the eye.

That's when I knew...the soft glazed expression-the dull eyes... I couldn't believe they got my friend. They took my best friend, they took my mama, the Black Tower needs to end.

~~~

I tune out everyone partying and lock onto my target. 

I can't believe that I'm seeing him here...well his son that is.

What a pity that such handsome looks would be wasted on such a cruel person. Also, why did he have to be so tall-well everyone is taller than me-oh no he's looking this way, am I done for?

I have to take the shot.

A bloom of bright red appears on his chest, and my breath hitches, because the thing is I haven't pulled the trigger and I wasn't aiming for the chest.

"OMG Sebastian, what's that?"

"Dammit! Someone shot me" 

It's true that someone shot him, but who? Papa? No, he doesn't know about this. But not one to dwell, I ducked behind a pillar holding the crossbow to my chest. 

I failed, I had just lost my chance to finding mama and saving Becky, what am I going to do?

The music changes and I can hear Becky yelling at Sebastion asking where he's going. Oh no, he found me and I haven't even done my homework, that's due Monday like I was supposed to. 

At that moment, a strange sound occurred followed by another "Dammit!" Curious, I dared to peak out of hiding. 

"OMG, it has to be those crazy anti-fans. Someone is shooting ketchup at you!"

 _Wait, ketchup, it isn't blood?_ I turned and found the shooter...wait why is he here?

***

Leave it to Emile and Ewen to get me into this mess.

"Why are we even here again?"

"Because that Sebastian bastard stole Abigail and broke Ewen's heart and now it's time for a little payback."

"The dude is trouble, man." Ewen says as he hands me a pistol filled with something red and the scent of vinegar hits my nose.

"Wait is this ketchup?"

"Yeah, genius right?"

"I mean, dude have you seen the guy?"

He's got a point, the guy looks like he came right out of a fashion magazine and no one can be that perfect, trust me I tried, but that doesn't mean I wanted to follow some guy around. I mean soaking a guy with a water gun filled with ketchup is pretty hilarious, but it is juvenile and I had homework that I haven't even touched due on Monday waiting for me. 

But after Ewen's insufferable moping all day, something about how he lost his future partner to survive in this post-war-ridden world, we found ourselves at the nightclub. Fortunately, Emile's uncle is the liquor distributor and therefore we bypassed the security check and made our way in and somehow ended with me shooting ketchup at Sebastian Black, which was way more fun than doing homework. 

Ewen was finally laughing and Emile was giving me the thumbs up and everything was going great when I saw the last person I would ever see here, hiding behind a pillar holding a...crossbow?

Anya, the new girl at Eden, was here and she's holding a crossbow.

_Does she know Emile's uncle too?_

But, none of that matters because Sebastian is walking towards the hiding Anya, and something about the way he's staring rubbed me the wrong way and mumbling what an idiot, he doesn't even know where he got shot from and I aim and shoot another ketchup round at him. 

That got his attention.

"Oh, you got him good!" Ewen laughs again, but the blazing glare Sebastian gave me sent chills.

Suddenly, the group of High Society fans rushes up and Sebastian disappears into the crowd. Not one to dwell, I hand over the pistol to Emile and start to head to where Anya was. 

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Go get Abigail, Ewen, and Emile get Becky, and meet me at the front."

"Uhh okay boss, got it."

I raced over to the pillar and looked down to see a crouched Anya breathing like she just did a marathon, gripping her crossbow, her face pale as the moon.

"Hey, are you okay, he's gone now."

"Wh-what! He's gone. No no no...where?" 

She pops back up from her crouched positions and turns to look past the pillar into the crowd.

"Umm, he kinda vanished into the crowd and I shot him when I saw him coming towards you."

"Why did you do that!"

Anya whirls to face me.

I just stood there in shock, seeing Anya went from a statue to a feisty chihuahua in seconds, I realized Anya was mad. 

"OMG, why would you do that Damian, do you even know who he is, what he can do!"

Anya raises her hands in frustration.

"Uhh, Sebastian Black the actor right?"

Anya just gapes at me and now I'm kind of getting mad like I just saved her and now I'm getting chewed out by her.

"Look, I just saved you and I'm pretty sure that those things aren't allowed in here, but why are you even here?" 

"Same thing as you, but with way more firepower."

"Uhh yeah I can see, but I'm here to get payback with Emile and Ewen with ketchup, not kill a guy..."

_Sebastian isn't her ex, is he? Seriously, I thought a girl like you would have better taste._

"These were knockout darts, I'm not here to kill a guy, just get some information..."

"Oh...information, wait, what's going on Anya?"

"Um, let's get out of here, we're starting to attract a crowd."

I glance back and while I had blocked most of Anya and her crossbow out, we were starting to attract looks from others. Nodding, I lead Anya through a backdoor to meet up with the rest. 

***

What am I doing here? I can't be wasting time standing in an ally talking to Damian Desmond. There's a madman on the loose, mama is still missing, and not to mention Becky is sulking in the corner after Sebastian disappeared. 

As I put my knockout darts (which I may or may no of swiped from Uncle Frankie) into its case, I glanced at a patiently waiting Damian looking for an explanation. I guess I should be thankful that I wasn't caught due to his interference, but he doesn't know the dangers he's just caught himself in. 

"Ready to tell me what all this is about?" 

Finally looking at Damian, as his somber brown eyes regard me, it surprises me that I never noticed how eye-catching he is before now. I mean he isn't model status like Sebastian, but he does fairly well with the water polo physique of his -he's lead Eden Academy to the regional finals two years in a row- and the towering height of his.

"Umm...it's personal." Mama and Papa would be disappointed if they knew how unprofessional I was being. It's better if Damian knew less, I'll repay him next time. 

"How did you even get that in there." 

"Through the skyline, I'm not a dummy they have a security check at the front."

"I can't believe it was you guys that shot ketchup at Sebastian, so immature."

"Abigail, you barely know the guy and you threw us away in a day."

"You know if you wanted to go here, Emile's uncle could have got us in."

"OMG, you don't get it."

"It's just that he's...perfect, right Becky?"

"High Society would be nothing without him."

"Nobody can be that perfect, Abby."

"He's so beautiful" -"intelligent" -"gentle" -"he listens"

Okay, I think I had enough from those two.

"Becky, Abigail, snap out of it! Ewen is right. No one is perfect. You guys are just too infatuated with the persona he pretends to be."

"No, you're wrong. You just don't know him, as we do."

"You barely met the guy for 10 minutes."

Looking into their eyes, the hazy glaze is stronger now, it's seems talking reason wouldn't get to them.

"Ahhh, I don't have time for this. Emile, Ewen please take them home, I got to go, thanks." I turn to leave the alley when a hand grabs my arm.

"Whoa, wait a second. You can't just leave without telling me what's going on. You owe me that at least."

Tugging my arm out of his reach, I looked back at him, and against my better judgment, maybe having help will get me closer to finding mama.

"Okay, fine, but it's better if I show you."

"Alright, so where are we going?"

"My house."

***

Just how did squirting ketchup at Sebastian Black lead me to end my evening at Anya Forger's apartment, is just a mystery to me as I walked into their apartment. 

The first thing that greeted me what a white fluffy behemoth, called Bond and the second was the large collection of books scattered everywhere. Glancing at a couple of titles were _A Guide to Necromancy_ , and _The Dark Mind of the Soul_.

"Are your parent's professors or something?"

"Umm my dad's a psychiatrist and my mom works at city hall."

Anya walks in from the kitchen and hands me a steaming cup.

I blow on it before taking a sip, "Wow, this hot chocolate is amazing!"

"Thanks, it's my mama's recipe..." a somber look crosses her face before she shakes her head.

"Uhm, follow me."

As I followed Anya, more questions than answers started to form and she didn't seem to be brimming with explanations. 

"So what's the deal with you and Sebastian Black?"

"It's more like what his dad did to my mama."

Like I said, not brimming with explanations.

Anya leads me through a dark hallway to a partly opened door, with the lights spilling through the crack.

"Papa, It's Anya. Can we come in?"

The sound of a drawer slamming shut and rustling papers and a gruff "By all means" slips past the door.

Nothing prepared me for the strange sight of a tall, messy-haired man in a bathrobe, thumbing some wrinkled papers on a desk, and the multiple empty coffee cups littering any open space of the desk. Looking up, he smiles at Anya, as she enters the room and his gaze slowly moves over to me curiously.

"Well, hello there, I see you brought home a friend. It's a good thing to have made friends quickly, Anya. You shouldn't spend too much time alone. Did you have fun studying at Becky's?"

"Papa, this is Damian, he's a classmate of mine and yes I did."

"Oh, Anya before I forget, here's a letter from Yor for you."

Anya hesitates before reaching for the letter.

"Thanks, Papa, we're going to my room to finish up the rest of the homework now."

"Oh that's good..."-his eyes nervously flick to the drawers-"have fun you guys, I'll just be here if you need me, just knock before okay?"

Anya's dad then proceeds to rifle through some dusty books mumbling to himself. I guess Anya's dad is too distracted by something to clearly think about what would usually occur for a guy my age would likely be doing in a girl's bedroom at 2 am in the morning and it's most likely not doing homework. 

"Okay, Papa. Also, I left you a hot chocolate, good night. Come on Damian."

"Um, Good night sir." He beams a polite smile at me before scribbling something quickly on the desk, as I follow Anya out of the office.

"So..." I take a glance around Anya's room once we entered.

"What's going on, and what's up with your dad?"

"He's trying not to worry me, but he's looking for a way to find mama."

Anya throws the letter on the bed and heads to the closet.

"Your mom?" I've moved to the nightstand and stare at a framed photo of a family, Anya's family. A woman with straight black hair, sitting in a chair staring at the camera must be her mother.

"She was on a work trip in another city for a job. She regularly sent us letters bi-weekly and they stopped coming two weeks ago-Ah, found it!" Anya emerges from the closet holding a black dress wrapped in plastic.

"But didn't you just get a letter from your mom just now?" I pointed towards the discarded letter on her bed.

Anya glances at it with distaste.

"That's not a real letter from her, it's just Papa pretending that Mama is still writing them. Seriously, I'm not that gullible kid anymore. I know how to tell between their handwriting too. Anyway, just sulking about it won't save my mom, but this will."

Anya proceeds to unwrap the black dress.

"And what does that have to do with finding your mom?"

"Well, I can't really tell you how I know this...but I have intel that Sebastian Black is going to be at the Berlint Costume Gala tomorrow night, and I'm going to crash it."

"The Berlint Costume Gala is one of the most exclusive events in Berlint and security is tighter than some nightclubs like Ultra Live."

"I know, but Becky's got an invitation and I'm sure after apologizing, I can get in."

"This sounds crazy, and why should I let you murder some guy that I still don't know has anything to do with your mom. Seriously Anya, if this is some joke I'm leaving."

"I-I'm not going to kill someone, I just need to....augh!"

Anya runs a frustrated hand through her hair and takes a long look at me.

"Fine, I'll tell you the truth, but this is a secret you take to the grave, I'm serious okay?"

"Yeah, I'm still here aren't I?"

Anya gives me a begrudging look and gestures for me to sit on the bed, meanwhile, Anya starts pacing on the floor while I patiently wait for her to begin. Anya pauses at the photo frame and picks it up.

"My mom is actually a hitman...She was on a mission when we lost contact."

_Her mom is a hitman???_

"The Black Tower, it's who she was sent to eliminate, but somehow they captured her and now she's missing."

_The Black Tower, the broadcasting station?_

"The Black Tower has been abnormally rising in popularity quickly and all the big stars of other tv stations just started randomly quitting and joining the Black Tower corporation." 

"It doesn't seem like the Black Tower is doing anything malicious besides stealing other talents."

"Yeah, but what's fishy is the fact some of their stars, like Judy Windslow were caught for petty crimes at certain locations, but somehow information leaked about those corporations have connections to major politicians who are stakeholders of those corporations. It can't be a coincidence..."

"Do you think this is the reason your mom was sent?"

"Yeah, I mean those targeted politicians are supposed to be part of the East-West Summit, this could mean war."

"I agree, it seems there's more to the Black Tower than just being the top broadcasting station. So with your mom missing, and the countries on a brink of another war, it makes sense that your dad's racking his brain to find her."

Anya gives a sad look,

"Yeah, my Papa's been trying to find her, but his hand's are tied and he has little resources to go off of because he doesn't want WISE to know about Mama's true identity and I know he's just trying to protect her, but we're running out of time."

What resource does a psychiatrist have to find his missing wife and what's WISE?

"Oh, my Papa's actually a spy, but he doesn't know that I know that."

_He's a spy? That frazzled, bathrobed man is a spy?_

"Oh my Papa is actually an impressive spy, but when it comes to things concerning Mama, he's pretty useless." 

"Umm I know I haven't said anything, but how are you answering all my questions?"

"Oh, umm...don't freak out, but I can read minds, it's something I can do since I was a kid."

_She can read minds?! Oh, wait._

"S-so you can hear anything that I'm thinking!"

Anya sheepishly looks at me as I sit there embarrassed and dumbfounded. What I can't believe is that I actually do believe her, I really do think she's telling the truth, even though it sounds so crazy.

"Yeah, but I've managed to tune most out and only listen when the need arises, like to see if I can trust you...which I know I can now."

"Umm, so how does Sebastian play into this?"

"Well, Sebastian is a member of the Black Tower and his dad is the leader. His dad pretty much lives at the production station and security is tight, but Sebastian on the other hand is their leading star and has appearances everywhere. I thought it would be easier to get the location to where they're keeping her through him."

"And so that's why you were at the club. You were going to knock him out and then get your location, but I don't think that Sebastian would give it up that easily...unless you're going to read his mind."

Anya ducks her head, red with embarrassment. 

"Tomorrow's a new moon, so I can't actually use my powers...it's one of my weaknesses."

"You lose your powers on a new moon- _everybody's got an Achilles heel_ \- so how are you going to get Sebastian to talk then?"

"That's what these are for." Anya grins as she proceeds to hold up two needles filled with blue liquid. _(Thank you Uncle Frankie for the goodies)_

"What is that?" I eyed the liquid cautiously as Anya placed it into a black box. 

"This my dear Damian is a truth serum."

"Seriously, there's no such thing as a truth serum."

"Do you want to try? I can assure you that it works."

No way in hell I'm doing that!

"Well, your loss then."

"Umm Anya isn't this a little dangerous. Shouldn't we tell your dad?"

"No!...I-I mean I can't let him know...about me just yet. Please, Damian."

Looking into Anya's pleading eyes, I saw more than the brash, spunky girl. Underneath, I saw a vulnerable girl trying to keep all the pieces together. Sighing and closing my eyes, I hope that I don't regret what I'm about to do.

"Alright. I'll pick you up here tomorrow at seven."

Anya pauses from placing the box on top of the dress.

"Wait, what?"

"Sorry, but you're not going to that ball by yourself. Plus, I'm a Desmond, we're always invited to these things. I'll be your partner in crime, end of story."

I must have looked crazy or something because Anya just gapes back at me and then just lets out a small okay, but of course, she had to have the last word.

"Well, better wear something nice, cause it's your funeral."

I let the words roll off because I think I just found my future partner to survive in this post-war-ridden world.

***

The lights are bright and the music is pounding along with my heartbeat - _badoom, badoom_. I survey the ballroom filled with costumed guests dressed in feathers, sequins, and jewels when I finally spot him. 

He sees me staring and starts to walk towards me, despite me wearing a mask.

"Here, looks like you need it."

I nervously grab the glass of bloodred liquid and gulp it down and gag.

"Ugh, what's in this? Beets?"

"Oh, sorry about that. The server kept going on about this drink being an elixir of everlasting life and I thought he was just trying to talk up a glass of simple fruit punch."

Looking at him, I can feel how much of a mistake this was, letting Damian join me on this crazy rescue mission. I really don't know what made me agree, but there's something that just sets himself apart from the rest of the mundane flock at Eden Academy. I don't know if it's because he saved me back at the club or the fact that he didn't lose his mind and actually believed me when I told him the truth about my whole family and me. He didn't run away and maybe that means something...

Or it's the fact that when he showed up a quarter to seven looking rather dashing in his tux and holding a red mask for me. 

He really came through, going along with this and having all these preparations, despite only having agreed to this crazy mission less than twenty-four hours ago.

Well, at least Papa was distracted from his fretting. Oh, he was so ecstatic and acted like a normal parent once again, taking pictures of us and saying he's saving these for Mama to see when she gets back. 

But I still think this is a horrible idea letting Damian tag along. I mean if the great Thorn Princess was captured, what would happen to one esper and an amateur civilian, if this plan doesn't work?

Before I could tell Damian that he should leave, the lights dim and the music slows down and Damian takes my hand and leads me to the dancefloor.

"What are you doing?" I hiss, trying to escape his grasp.

"I'm helping you get a better view of the crowd, so stop pinching me."

"Oh, that's a good idea."

As we glide and spin around the dancefloor, I discovered a couple of things. The number of people surrounding us in a mask was unnerving, but what was more shocking was that Damian is actually quite the excellent dance partner and I have yet to stumble, and as he spun and held me, I could feel his strong arms, his safe and warm arms...

"Umm Anya?"

"Hmm, oh yeah Damian?"

"Where did you put the truth serum? I didn't see you bring a bag."

"Don't worry, I didn't forget the star of the show" I said as I showed him my leg through the slit of my dress. I'd strapped the serum using a thigh holster for safekeeping.

"Keeping this one close by, wouldn't want it in the wrong hands."

Damian let out a small "Oh" after stumbling for a minute before correcting himself and placing us back on the beat. 

It occurred to me, after noticing Damian sneaking glances down at my thigh, for the first time that maybe Damian's reason for helping me, was more than just saving the country on the brink of war. 

But, that's impossible. Damian Desmond and me? I'm just the weird new girl, whose only friend is Becky at Eden Academy. If things go wrong, I'd probably only have ten minutes to live and the country would be at war, not pretty good odds.

I shift my redding face and glance into the crowd and my hand grips Damian a little too hard as he yelps in pain.

He's here and Becky's with him.

I steady my breath and keep my eyes on the couple as they move across the ballroom.

"Okay, I'm going to need you to keep Becky busy while I go do my...thing." 

I hope the dim lights, make it hard for Damian to see my face burning scarlet as he tilted his head to hear me.

"No can do. I'm not taking my sights off you. We're partners remember, so that's why I dragged Emile to this function."

He nods to the back, where a bored-looking Emile is sitting slumped at a table, watching the couple dance by on the dancefloor. 

"Fine, but he doesn't know anything about you know..."

"No, he doesn't. I just had a feeling that with Becky all Sebastian crazed, we'd see her latched to his hip at the ball, and so I hauled Emile over to distract Becky so we can do our thing. Plus, he owes me a couple of favors, anyway."

"Fine, but I'm doing the interrogating alright."

"Fine with me."

As we danced our way towards Sebastian and Becky, all I could think of was how if this was under different circumstance, me dancing in Damian's arms at this luxurious ball, safely ensconced in his warm arms, that this is what it must be like to be a normal girl, not an esper, not the new girl, but just me, Anya. But, duty calls and world peace needs me. 

Taking a deep breath, I nod to Damian and he twirls me and lets go. I spin and bump into a firm back.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I must of let go of my partner's hand during that twirl."

I steady myself and fix my red mask, hoping that the mask covered up the feeling of nervous fear starting to rise.

"Nonsense, it's the incompetence of your dance partner that made you spin out of control" -I could feel Damian's glare, but I dared not to look back- "However, I can show you how it's done. You don't mind if I steal her away for a dance now do you?" 

Before I could do anything, there was a swift "Sorry peach, I'll be back soon" and a wink at Becky before Sebastian whisks me away.

Once more on the dancefloor, I scan the areas for a clear way to coax Sebastian to, when Sebastian interrupts my train of thought when he rips my mask off

"Wh-what are you doing?" 

"Ah-ha! It is you. The girl from the club. I knew it. So what is an imposter like you doing here and with a Desmond to boot." He laughs as he whirls me around.

"Listen you,"- I whirl back around to face Sebastian and see his eyes widen at the fire in mine as I counter. "How dare you accuse..."

My words begin to falter as I stare into those eyes, those hypnotically blue eyes and suddenly I felt like diving into them and letting the waves wash over me.

I knew I had something to say, but with the way that he's looking at me, giving me attention, with that look that he's going to do everything in his power to give me the world, it seemed less important now...

And the next thing I knew, Sebastian was leading me ever so gently towards a set of french doors where I could see a garden maze bathed in fairy lights, away from the crowd, away from Damian, away from a shocked Becky staring back jealously, away from a bruised Emile fighting to hold Becky back, and away from all that exists in the world and it all melts away, leaving just Sebastian and me.

"Let me start by saying what an honor it is to finally meet you." 

Sebastian reaches up to smooth a loose tendril from my face.

"I'm not as terrifying as you think I am. I'm just a son of a formidable person that's all. We share a common burden don't we Anya Forger? Your mother has told me much about you."

"My-mother?" I stood there blinking, my mind in a haze trying to know how Sebastian knows my mother.

"Yes, she misses you and I know you do too. You can join her, she'll be happy having you there."

Sebastian is closer now, his lips just a breath away from my face, I can feel my spine going limp, but I don't fall because he has his strong arms around my waist. 

"Anya" he whispers and I close my eyes anticipating...

And I'm still waiting when I hear a sharp hiss and open my eyes. 

Standing there with a syringe impaled to the side of Sebastian's neck is Damian. 

"Looks like I got here just in time." 

A panting, but relieved Damian smiles at me when a second later I'm shoved by Sebastian as he coughs and staggers his way to a stone bench in the garden maze. 

"Wha-what did you do to me?" Sebastian gasp while clutching his neck. 

"Just a little truth serum."

"Actually, that's poison." I corrected, as the fog began to dissipate and everything started to become clearer. I get up and march back a cowering Sebastion. 

"And it's going to hurt, but this is going to hurt first."

I punched him, just like mama taught me.

With Sebastian out, I turn to Damian and see him frozen staring at the empty syringe.

"I-I killed someone, I poisoned him." He stares at his hands in shock then turns to look at me. "I thought that you said it was truth serum and that we're not going to kill anyone."

"Relax, I have the 'antidote' here." I hold up another syringe with light blue liquid. 

"So he's not going to die? Oh my gosh, seriously Anya what's the deal?"

I rub Damian's back as he sags in relief hands covering his face.

"Well, the truth is the serum is a fake poison."

"What do you mean fake?" Damian looks up from his hands.

"Umm, the serum makes you have severe cramps and nausea as withdrawal symptoms and only goes away if you take more of it..."

"You know that was risky Anya, and if it wasn't for me, we would have lost you too." 

"I-I know and thank you for saving me...again. But, we better move him so we can interrogate him." 

***

_~~~Time: ??? Location: ??? Snacks: Peanuts~~~_

"Anya, you can stop throwing peanut shells at him, I think he's waking up."

"Buwhh...ugh...wh-where am I?" Sebastian struggles to lift his head and the bruise Anya left of him is starting to turn an ugly purple.

"Not until you tell me where the Thorn Princess is."

Anya glares a couple of feet away from Sebastian as he sits tied up to a chair in the dimly lit room.

"Anya? What did you do to me! Ugh...." Sebastian snarls as he tries to free himself from the bonds then crumples into a ball. 

"Wrong answer, now tell me where she is and I'll give you the antidote...Damian?" 

Anya holds out her hand and I hand over the syringe with a clear liquid (knowing full well it was just a very diluted version of the fake poison, that would stave off the withdrawals).

"I-I'll ne-never tell...augh!" Sebastian vomits to the side and shivers in pain. 

"Drat, what kind of poison is this?!" 

"You're only going to get worse, Sebastian. I can save you and all you have to do is tell me her location and that's it."

Sebastian just deathly stares back and grimaces once again as the withdrawals worsen and the minutes pass by.

"Augh! I can't take it anymore, give me the antidote now!" Sebastian snarls back.

"Location first" 

"Hmm...she's at a remote cottage on the outskirts of Berlint."

"I need more than that Sebastian or no antidote."

"Ugh...this stupid poison...alright she's at 1098 Waterford, the blue cottage at the end, are you satisfied now?" Sebastian grimaces and glares back at us. I shrug at Anya as she looks back at me and then pauses a minute before slowly walking over to Sebastian. Anya plunges the syringe into his neck and Sebastian lets out a breath before speaking.

"I guess I'll let you in on this tidbit, you should know our team's been trying to find ways to brainwash the Thorn Princess to our side, but results have been...lacking, but with the recent promising results from our other subjects, it won't be long until she's ours." Sebastian laughs before crouching in pain.

"Y-you bas-" Anya cries out and reaches out to punch him once more when Sebastian looks up glaring and taunts.

"Uh, what was that? The address I gave you was a lie, the actual cottage is one of my dad's safe houses, and the only way you can get to her is if I show you the way and you already gave me the antidote so your loss. Maybe if you could read minds you could have saved her hahaha."

Anya flinches and whirls around and leaves the room. 

"You sick bastard" I punched the table as he continues to laugh and I leave to follow Anya. 

I caught Anya as she paced outside the door.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Huh, oh yeah I'm okay, just tired of hearing his voice that's all."

"So what are we going to do with him." I nod my head back to the door we just left, still hearing Sebastian laughing like a maniac behind it.

Anya looks to the door then smirks, giving me a Cheshire grin.

"Oh, he gave us plenty of information."

"Wait, I thought you couldn't read minds today?"

"I can't, but he gave me enough information to go save her. Let's go, I need to make a call."

I leaned against the building as I watch Anya inside a phonebooth talk in a hushed voice. Once she was done, there was a bright grin on her face as she bounded towards me, _what I'd do to see that bright look on her face every day..._

"Alright, we're good. I've just sent the calvary. It's better if he does the saving. Might earn him some brownie points."

Somehow picturing a frazzled, bathrobed man race across Berlint to save his wife was comedic, but if Anya trust him to finish the mission, then I did too.

I chuckle and pull her into a side hug. 

"Well, if there's one thing that I do know, it's that anyone will do anything, even plunge questionable liquids into the necks of criminals, if it's to save the ones they love..."

"What?" Anya pulls away bewildered

"Uhh, I mean you planed on plunging a syringe into a guy's neck to save your mom, you must love her a lot." I raised both hands as I panicked to explain.

Anya eyes me strangely, but nods.

"Yeah, I love my parents. I don't know what I would do without them."

Silence overtook them as they walked on the sidewalk, Damian glances back at Anya. 

"You know, we never really did eat anything and all you had were peanuts...should we go to a diner?"

"Only if you treat me to a peanut butter shake and none of those beets juice nonsense afterwards."

"Deal."

"Say, where did you get the syringe from?"

"Umm, might have swiped one from the box you showed me."

"But why did take it?"

I shouldn't tell her I was actually going to try it and see if I could figure out the reason why I was feeling strange around her, but luckily I didn't.

"Umm, I'm your partner, just had to have one in case things went wrong, as a backup."

"Hmm, okay. Anyway, thanks for saving me back there. I owe you again."

"No problem" I smile back, putting my coat over her to protect her from the nightly chill as we made our way to the diner. I was content, as long as I can keep seeing that smile, I don't mind saving the world by her side, my future partner in this post-war-ridden world that is.

***

A door opens, footsteps creak across the wooden floorboards and pause in front of the couch, where a pink-haired teenage girl is hugging her white dog sound asleep on the couch. A light shake of her shoulders and the bleary-eyed girl blinks up and in seconds the face switches from confusion to pure joy as she reaches out and hugs the woman. The white dog wakes up and wags his tail and greets the smiling man crouched next to them and soon he also joins in the bearhug.

Later that week, news breaks out all over Berlint, of the secret hypnosis experiments Black Tower corporations were performing on their actors as mindless minions for information gathering and blackmail of major politicians in Ostania. The Black Family dynasty has fallen and been arrested. And strange enough, once the station was off the air, the actors returned to normal, unaware of the past actions. More news to follow in the coming week.

At Eden Academy, there's laughter in a dining hall, a black-haired girl is showing a movie poster of Berlint in Love, two boys are fighting over a ketchup bottle, and a black-haired boy is pointing at a paper, as a pink-haired girl frowns at it, chewing her pencil. 

All is well in Berlint. 

**Author's Note:**

> Will Anya tell her parents about being an esper??? [Soon] Is Damian touched that he's the only one who knows her secret???[Yes]
> 
> They did eventually do their homework, albeit last minute but everyone passed. (Anya barely passing and Damian with perfect marks)
> 
> Yor has been teaching Anya defensive maneuvers ever since the 'kidnapping' incident and Loid knows nothing about this.
> 
> Frankie needs to keep a better inventory of his things, or else a curious teenage girl might take a couple.
> 
> Umm yeah let's just say that Yuri was none the wiser with Loid's fake Yor letters so he was unaware of his missing sister (but you would think he would be able to spot a forged letter, but anything Yor-wise and he's a brainless dimwit.)
> 
> The whole time I made Loid a frazzled, bathrobed mess I was like I'm so sorry for calling you useless, I don't mean it, it's just that I want Anya to shine and take lead. 
> 
> Anyway, if you're reading this thanks for sticking it through, until next time! ~Musiciati


End file.
